moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenryka Wolfbrother
Fenryka Wolfbrother, born Fenryka Wildmane, is a Hunter and Beastmaster of the Horde and one of the last remaining Thunderlord Orcs on Azeroth. Born in an Internment Camp as the child of two survivors of the Clan, Fenryka is a young, spirited and slightly sarcastic Orc who takes great pride in her skill with the animals of Azeroth and her service to the Horde. With a high value on family, Fenryka hopes to one day rebuild her clan on Azeroth and ensure that the legacy of the Giantslayers never fades. Description Carrying her race's stature and musculature of form, there could be no doubt Fenryka was an Orc pure of blood and pure of heart. At the age of twenty-one, Fenryka is an Orc in her prime, having grown well into her natural skills for swiftness, speed and stamina. While not the strongest of Orcs, she has trained herself to make use of her speed and precision to make every blow a killing one. She carries the natural toughness and resilience of her kind. Born with fair skin, years of battle have given Fenryka an impressive collection of scars and bruises in various places. Easily visible across her body and all of them to be proud of. While no longer a child, her face and simple grin retain the warmth and vigor of youth. Her eyes retain the rare Orcish trait for a beautiful shade of sky-blue. She is almost always wrapped in a protective array of furs and leathers that she is constantly patching and replacing and can look slightly haphazard. The most constant features on her armor are bones, spines and fangs taken as trophies from particularly memorable prey. History Fenryka was born in the Lordamere internment Camp at the base of the Alterac Mountains. The Internment Camp was much like the many others in Human lands that served to contain and pen the surviving Orcs from the first and second great wars. Fenryka's parents came to Azeroth on a mission sent by Ner'zhul to recover artifacts of power from Azeroth. Her parents were culled from the mission by an Alliance of Lordaeron skirmish and ended up imprisoned with the rest of her kind. Five years after her birth, Fenryka's parents succumbed to disease in the malnourished prison camp, leaving the young Fenryka to fend for herself amidst a mob of broken people. Fenryka survived from infancy to the age of ten when thunder at last split the skies and the storm of righteous vengeance was ushered unto the Human prison camps as the new Warchief of the Horde, Thrall, Son of Durotan, arrived with Orgrim Doomhammer and the Frostwolf and Warsong Clans to free the Orcs from imprisonment. As the wall came down, the imprisoned Orcs stormed the gate. Ferny was lost in the confusion and may have been trampled to death by the fleeing Orcs were it not for one elderly Orc taking her hand and guiding the young girl to safety. The old Orc told her his name was Kartosh Flamefather, of the Burning Blade Clan. Fenryka and Kartosh would remain together for years to come. Fenryka would be raised by Kartosh for almost another ten years following their escape from the Internment Camp. Crossing the ocean on ship from the Eastern Kingdoms to Kalimdor, Fenryka and Kartosh carved out a quiet and mostly peaceful life for themselves in the Great Barrens south of Durotar. Kartosh would train Fenryka in many different weapons in this time, though her skill with the bow outshone them all. Mere months after the founding of Durotar, the Great War their Warchief had foreseen was finally upon them, and Kartosh left for War. Fenryka was explicitly forbidden by Kartosh to follow him, as he took off on his Wolf to fight in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Despite this command, Fenryka could not bring herself to stay behind while he risked his life, and packed her bow and followed after him on foot. Reaching the battle hours later, the siege of the World Tree was well underway, and Demons marched upon the Slopes. Fenryka stayed out of sight in the hills, squatting where she could not be seen, until she at last saw Kartosh in the heat of battle, carving through Demons with his blade. She knew that eventually he would be overwhelmed, and drew her bow. Taking careful aim with all that she knew, and let an arrow fly, straight into the eye of a Demon about to strike down her adoptive Father. Kartosh whirled and saw the Demon fall, and caught sight of her. With a single glance, he turned back to the battle. Knowing she had done what she could for him, Fenryka remained at Hyjal for the defeat of Archimonde, and returned with Kartosh to a peaceful life in the Barrens, following a chewing-out for not listening to him. Category:Orc Category:New Horde Category:Thunderlord Clan Category:Hunters